VACUOUS
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Jika semua yg telah diberikan tanganku, kakiku, mataku tak cukup bagimu, aku tidak akan menahan dirimu untuk mencari tangan, kaki, dan mata yang lain yang dapat membahagikanmu. YunJae/Romance/YAOI-ONESHOOT/ff request.


**VACUOUS**

**CAST:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Author:** ©giaoneesan

**Inspirated &Dedicated:** **FITRI NUR FANI a.k.a Song Hye Rin**

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG16 (YAOI)

**Lenght:** Oneshoot

_**Cinta itu ...**_

_**Tidak terukur dalamnya lautan**_

_**Tidak terhitung bayaknya waktu**_

Setitik cahaya itu bahkan tak terpancar dari dalam pandangan sepasang mata doe yang tampak kosong. Hanya gelombang air yang tertangkap kelopak matanya. Kedua kakinya yang menggantung dalam genangan kolam terus bergerak memecah ketenagan di dalam air jernih itu.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialaminya lima tahun yang lalu. Saat baru pertama kali sosok pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Namja tampan berbibir hati dan memiliki mata seperti musang. Sebuah senyuman terukir tiba-tiba di atas bibir cherry yang tampak sedikit pucat itu.

Dulu, kisah cintanya begitu indah dan mengaggumkan. Jung Yunho namja tampan yang berhasil menyentuh titik tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Membuat setiap hari yang dilaluinya penuh dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi dan menjadi fenomenal. Sudah hampir lima tahun hubungan itu terjalin. Sejak tiga tahun perkenalan mereka dan dua tahun kemudian Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama setelah lulus dari jenjang pendidikan kuliah. Dan Yunho mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di firma hukum yang cukup terkenal.

Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, apapun yang ada dalam diri namja itu selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Pelukannya yang hangat, dekapannya yang begitu menenangkan, ciumannya yang lembut dan memabukkan, dan perasaan yang begitu hangat yang muncul dihati Jaejoong saat bersandar di bahu yang bidang itu.

Namun semuanya berubah, perasaan-perasaan nyaman dan hangat itu perlahan menguap seperti awan yang menghilang saat menyentuh panas membuatnya luluh menjadi tetesan air. Ya, Jaejoong merasa lelah. Alasan-alasannya mencintai dulu, kini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menjemukan.

"Yunnie~ya .." lirihnya dan kembali menatap genangan air di bawah kakinya yang tidak berhenti bergolak, seperti pikirannya sekarang.

Jaejoong mengetahui dengan pasti, tentang perasaannya yang sensitif. Tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya merindukan saat-saat romantis. Ketika Yunho membisikkan kata-kata indah di telinganya, ketika Yunho mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan, dan ketika Yunho menyentuhnya.

Tapi...

Semuanya itu berubah sekarang. Setelah tinggal bersama, Yunho jauh berbeda dari apa yang Jaejoong harapkan. Setiap keromantisan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan hubungan itu akhirnya terasa sangat hambar. Semuanya seakan jauh dari cinta yang ideal. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menutup kedua doe eyesnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara bass yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat namja cantik pemilik bibir cherry itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan bangkit meninggalkan gelombang air yang perlahan mejadi tenang.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya. "Neo waseo? Apa kau lelah?" Tanyanya sembari melepas jas kerja Yunho dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan duduk di atas sofa, melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan berlalu ke lantai atas setelah mendapat anggukan dari kekasihnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jaejoong turun. Namja cantik itu sedikit tercenung saat tidak mendapati Yunho sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula. Jaejoong beranjak saat pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti tak jauh dari ruang makan yang terletak di samping dapur.

"Jae.. mianhe, aku makan terlebih dahulu. Perutku sangat lapar. Ah kenyangnya ..." Yunho mengusap bibirnya menggunakan serbet dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku mandu dulu nde ..."

Cuup

Sebuah kecupan dari bibir hati itu bahkan terasa hambar sekarang.

Hik

Hik

Isakan itu lolos begitu saja dari pemilik bibir cherry, saat Yunho sudah menghilang dari ruang makan. Jaejoong menghampiri kursi kosong di meja makan dan menatap piring kosong milik Yunho. Sebelum kemudian menyendok nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan ini yang Jaejoong inginkan, tidakkah Yunho mengerti apa yang di harapkannya? Jaejoong hanya ingin menikmati makan malam berdua disertai suasana yang romantis. Bahkan lilin diatas meja itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Jaejoong meniup cahaya lilin yang menerangi meja makan dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Tuhan ... nasi inipun rasanya sangat hambar di lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengamati sosok yang duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari mengutak-atik laptop miliknya.

Selalu seperti ini, dan tidak berubah. Yunho bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangnnya barang sedetik saja kearah Jaejoong. padahal namja berkulit pucat itu sangat yakin Yunho mampu merasakan derit ranjang saat tubuh Jaejoong menaiki tempat tidur.

"Jjaljayo Yunnie ..."

"Hemm ..."

Jaejoong memeluk erat guling dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Matanya menutup rapat, namun air mata juga tak berhenti bergulir melewati celah kelopak matanya. Hubungannya yang sekarang benar-benar seperti air tawar. Tapi tidak, bahkan air tawar masih memiliki rasa, rasa menyegarkan bagi seseorang yang dahaga. Lalu apa hubungannya yang sekarang bersama namja bermarga Jung ini?

Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar, Yunho meletakkan laptop miliknya di atas meja nackhas dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum menarik selimut dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dingin, pelukan ini tidak sehangat dulu. Dada bidang Yunho bahkan tidak senyaman tiga tahun yang lalu. Apakah hubungan yang seperti ini akan bertahan seadainya nanti berlanjut kedalam jenjang pernikahan? Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit tentang itu. Benarkah Yunho menginginkannya? Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang terombang-ambing.

.

.

**VACUOUS**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong termenung sendiri. Ditatapnya sekumpulan awan mendung di langit-langit lewat jendela samping beranda. Sepertinya langit akan memuntahkan air matanya lagi.

Dan benar saja. tidak sampai dalam enam puluh detik, guyuran air itu telah membasahi rumput-rumput hijau di pekarangan rumahnya. Ani, rumah Yunho lebih tepatnya. "Jae ..." Jaejoong berpaling saat mendengar namanya diserukan. "Apa tidak ada makanan? Ah, perutku sangat lapar." Keluh Yunho dan menengak segelas air sebelum melihat keluar jendela dan berdecak.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membelinya." Ucap pria cantik itu yang ditanggapi anggukan Yunho dan senyumannya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Yunho dan duduk di sofa sambil meraih remote tv dan menyalakannya. Jaejoong menatap sendu sosok kekasihnya. Mengambil payung dan mantelnya, namja pemilik mata doe itu bergegas keluar dari kehangatan dalam rumah menuju suasana dingin yang akan mengiringi perjalananya.

.

.

.

"Chagya, kau yang membawa payungnya, dan aku yang membawa belanjaannya. Eotthe?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang kekasih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya di depan mini market. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, keduanya lantas berjalan menerobos titik-titik air yang tak kunjung reda setelah tiga puluh menit berjatuhan. Apakah dalam pikiran Yunho tidak terlintas hal serupa?

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan area mini market. Mata doenya terus melekat pada beberapa pasangan yang berjalan berdua sambil berbagi payung. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong menginginkan hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang romantis seperti saat dirinya dan Yunho baru pertama kali saling mengenal.

Jaejoong meletakkan payung di samping pintu dan membuka mantelnya. Mata doenya menatap kearah meja.

Deg

Rasanya kerja keras dan usahanya selalu terbuang sia-sia. Dilihatnya Yunho tertidur di sofa dan sebuah cup ramen yang sudah kosong tergeletak di atas meja. Jaejoong melangkah dengan gontai dan membongkar belanjaannya. Meletakkan satu persatu kedalam lemari pendingin.

Brukk

Lututnya terduduk dan membentur lantai dapur. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot. Tatapannya terlihat sangat sendu dan kosong. Jaejoong menarik kedua lututnya hingga bersatu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didalamnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap heran pada Jaejoong yang hanya berdiam duduk diatas ranjang. Namun semuanya ia tepis saat mata musangnya menangkap laptop miliknya. Yunho meraih benda pribadinya itu dan ikut duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Yunnie~ya ... kita berpisah saja ..."

Deg

Jemari Yunho berhenti menyentuh tombol pada papan keyboard dan matanya langsung beralih menatap satu-satunya orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho terkejut dan wajahnya yang berubah lebih serius. Yunho masih menunggu bibir cherry itu menggumamkan alasan.

"Aku lelah Yun, kau bahkan tidak pernah memberikan cinta yang aku inginkan." Yunho terdiam dan tatapannya beralih kembali pada layar laptopnya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat ternyata Yunho justru bergeming dan kembali menyentuh huruf-huruf dalam keyboard laptopnya.

Jaejoong semakin bertambah kecewa, Yunho sudah benar-benar berubah. Namja itu bahkan tidak mampu lagi mengekspresikan perasaannya. Lalu apalagi yang Jaejoong harapkan dari sosok yang dingin seperti itu?

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara Yunho kembali terdengar. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengubah jalan pikiranmu Jaejoong~ah?" tanyanya pelan dan menatap punggung namja cantik itu. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan menarik nafas. Dadanya terasa sesak, perlahan tubuhnya berbalik dan melihat sepasang mata musang itu kini menatap kearahnya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan, jika kau bisa menemukan jawabannya di dalam hatiku, maka aku akan berubah pikiran." Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Namun dia tetap mengangguk.

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata musang itu. "Jika aku menyukai setangkai bunga lili yang sangat indah, yang ada di tebing gunung. Dan kita berdua sama-sama tau jika dengan memanjat gunung itu, maka kau akan mati, Apa kau akan melakukannya untukku?" Yunho terdiam dan tampak tercenung.

"Sudahlah Yun, aku pergi ..." bahkan sampai pintu menutup, Yunho masih tetap diam. Jaejoong merosot di balik pintu dan kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya. Semuanya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Kekecewaan itu bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat seribu jarum menusuk ulu hatinya sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**VACUOUS**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merunduk dan sedikit heran saat membuka kopor miliknya dari dalam lemari. Semalam dia memutuskan tinggal sementara di rumah singgah. Dan hari ini dia kembali kerumah Yunho untuk mengambil barang-barang serta pakaiannya. Seperti dugaannya, Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor jam segini dan itu memberi peluang bagi Jaejoong untuk lebih berlama-lama mengenang setiap kenangan yang dialaminya dalam rumah ini. Meskipun tidak seindah yang dibayangkannya, namun rumah ini sudah menyimpan kenangannya berdua dengan Yunho.

Hah

Seandainya hubungan ini berlanjut sampai nanti, seandainya Yunho mau mencegahnya pergi. Jaejoong meraih sebuah kertas kecil dalam kopor miliknya dan terpaku saat melihat tulisan tangan Yunho menghiasi memo itu. Jadi Yunho sudah memberi ijin agar Jaejoong keluar dari rumah ini? Mata doe itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Apalagi saat Jaejoong membaca isi dari kertas kecil itu.

"_**Boo, maaf karena aku tidak akan mengambil bunga lili itu untukmu, tetapi ijinkan aku untuk memberikan alasannya padamu."**_

Jaejoong menelan pertama ini benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Kebingungan melandanya sekarang. Apa yang akan di jelaskan Yunho? Tidak ada tulisan lagi dalam kertas itu bahkan dibaliknyapun tidak. Lalu apa alasan Yunho sebenarnya? Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik lagi kopornya, tapi tidak ada satupun lagi potongan kertas yang ditemukannya. Akhirnya namja cantik itupun terduduk di atas ranjang.

Mata doenya kembali terpaku saat menatap kaca rias dalam kamarnya. Disana, tertempel pada dinding kaca rias. Sepotong kertas yang dicarinya. Jaejoong berlari menghampiri kaca dan meraih kertas itu.

"_**Boo, ingatkah kalau kau selalu lupa membawa kunci saat keluar rumah? Dan aku harus memberikan kakiku untuk bisa mendobrak pintu, dan membukakan pintu untukmu ketika pulang."**_

Jaejoong tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. Dia bahkan sampai mengacaukan jadwal kerja Yunho karena meminta namja itu untuk cepat pulang dan membantunya. Jaejoong membalik memo dan sekali lagi gundah saat tidak menemukan tulisan apapun. Mata doenya mengitari ruangan mencoba mencari dimana lagi potongan kertas itu akan berada. Dan dia menemukannya tertempel di daun pintu.

"_**Boo, kau selalu suka jalan-jalan keluar kota. Tetapi kau selalu tersesat di tempat yang baru kau kunjungi. Saat itulah aku akan menunggumu di rumah agar bisa memberikan mataku untuk mengarahkanmu jalan pulang.**_

Jaejoong terisak namun juga tersenyum. Bahkan kejadian tersesatnya tu selalu berulang hingga berkali-kali. Tapi Yunho tak pernah sedikitpun memarahinya atau bahkan kesal dengan kelakuannya itu. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mendapatkan potongan kertas lain yang tertempel di pegangan tangga. Diraihnya kertas itu.

"_**Boo, kau sangat suka merenung dan melamun di rumah. Aku selalu khawatir jika kau akan menjadi 'aneh' nantinya. Dan aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu di rumah atau meminjamkan lidahku untuk menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang telah aku alami untuk membuatmu tertawa."**_

Jaejoong mengusap kasar air matanya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia tau rute ini. Setiap pagi, dia akan selalu kedapur. Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang dapur, tersenyum saat melihat potongan memo tertempel di lemari pendingin.

"_**Boo, kau selalu menatap komputermu, membaca buku dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu. Karena itulah, aku harus menjaga mataku agar ketika kita tua nanti, aku masih dapat membantumu mengguntingkan kukumu dan mencabuti ubanmu."**_

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari pendingin. Rasanya sesuatu yang sesak telah memenuhi dadanya yang sebentar lagi ingin membuncah keluar. Kesadarannya kembali saat mata doenya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja makan. Ada masing-masing tiga potongan kertas diatas meja dengan posisi terbalik. Jaejoong menatap kertas yang bertuliskan angka satu diatasnya.

"_**Boo, tanganku akan memegang tanganmu, membimbingmu menelusuri pantai, menikmati matahari pagi dan pasir yang warna-warna bunga yang bersinar dan indah seperti cantiknya wajahmu."**_

Jaejoong mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan angka dua diatasnya.

"_**Tetapi Boo, aku tidak akan mengambil bunga lili itu untuk mati. Karena , aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu mengalir menangisi kematianku."**_

Tangis Jaejoong pecah. Tubuhnya terduduk diatas kursi dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak. "Yunnie~ya ..." lirihnya dan dua butir air mata kembali terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Dengan gemetar, Jaejoong mengambil potongan kertas ketiga dan mendapati tulisan Yunho yang lain.

"_**Boo, aku tau ada banyak orang yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari pada aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu Boo, jika semua yang telah diberikan tanganku, kakiku, mataku, tidak cukup bagimu, aku tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk mencari tangan, kaki, dan mata lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu." **_

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh keatas tulisan dalam potongan-potongan kertas itu, hingga membuat tintanya mengabur. Namun ia tetap berusaha membacanya lagi.

"_**Dan sekarang, kau sudah selesai membaca jawaban beserta alasanku. Jika kau puas dengan jawaban ini, dan tetap menginginkanku untuk berada disampingmu, maka bukalah pintu rumah kita untukku. Karena aku masih menunggu keputusanmu Boo. Jika kau tidak puas dengan jawabanku, aku rela melepasmu asalkan kau bahagia."**_

Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan Yunho. Menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat menggenang di wajahnya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan tangannya yang sudah meraih handle pintu.

Kriett

Di sana satu meter di depan pintu, namja bermata musang itu menunduk dengan jemarinya yang keduanya tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya. Yunho terpaku saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu menelan saliva dan menatap mata doe itu.

"Jae ..."

PLAK!

Yunho tertegun saat mendapat sebuah tamparan dari namja cantik yang dicintainya. Mata musangnya menuntut penjelasan. Tatapan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa diartikannya.

Grep

"Neo, babo namja! Jung Yunho ssi!"

Senyum terkembang di sudut bibir hati Yunho begitu merasakan pelukan hangat menyentuh tubuhnya. "Mianhe ..." Jaejooong menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Boo ..." Yunho melepaskan rengkuhan Jaejoong dan menatap lembut mata bulat di hadapannya.

"Aku masih perlu banyak belajar bagaimana cara mencintaimu dengan baik, bagaimana memberikanmu cinta yang ideal. Karena itulah, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan semua itu. Kau adalah bagian terpenting dalam pembelajaran itu. Dan aku mohon ajari aku untuk membuat cinta yang ideal dalam hubungan kita selanjutnya."

"Yun ..." Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali memeluk seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya itu. Sekarang Jaejoong mengerti, tidak ada orang yang lebih mencintainya lebih dari pada Jung Yunho. Itulah cinta, disaat Jaejoong merasa cinta itu telah berangsur-angsur hilang dari hatinya karena ia merasa Yunho tidak dapat memberikan cinta dalam wujud yang di inginkannya, maka cinta itu sesungguhnya telah hadir dalam wujud lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

"Boo, apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Jaejoong tercenung dan melepas pelukannya, menatap kedua manik musang serta wajah tampan yang tengah mengembangkan senyumnya itu.

"Mwoya?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong terpaku seketika. Does eyes itu benar-benar tak mampu lagi mengetahui bagaimana caranya mengerjap. Disana dalam genggaman Yunho apa yang di harapkannya selama ini akhirnya sekarang tertangkap dalam onix miliknya. "Yunnie~ya ..." Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mempelajari tentang cinta yang ideal bersama pasangan hidupku selamanya. Kim Jaejoong ... please take me into you .. " Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memasangkan sebuah cincin cartier di jari manis namja berwajah menawan itu.

"Saranghaeyo Yunho~ya ..." keduanya saling menatap dalam diam dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Seringkali yang kita butuhkan adalah memahami wujud cinta dari pasangan kita. Dan bukan mengharapkan wujud tertentu. Padahal cinta itu tak mesti berwujud bunga, hadiah, dan perhatian. Tetapi cinta itu bisa bermakna sesuatu yang selalu berpendar di sekeliling kita dan menjadi kebiasaan dalam cerita setiap hari kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Terimakasih buat Fitri Nur Fani yang sudah memberikan ide FF ini. Harapan gia, semoga Fitri tidak kecewa dengan FF ini dan tetap bisa menghibur. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^. FF pertama setelah seminggu berhenti karena stress hmm... **


End file.
